The invention relates to an apparatus and a system employing the same for creating and dispensing material for use as void fill and cushioning dunnage in the packaging industry when shipping products in boxes, for example.
Cushioning dunnage is used as a protective packaging material when shipping an item in a container. The dunnage fills any voids and/or cushions the item in the container during shipping. Typical materials for forming cushioning dunnage include paper and plastic. Relatively complicated machines and methods are known for producing cushioning dunnage comprising resilient pillow-like strips from rolls of stock material. One such known machine is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 5,785,639. The known machines are disadvantageous in that they are suitable primarily for larger-scale productions and they are relatively expensive. There has long been a need in the packaging industry for a small and inexpensive device that creates and dispenses paper or other material for use as void fill and cushioning when shipping products in boxes or other containers.
The present invention addresses this need in providing a compact apparatus and a system employing the apparatus for creating and dispensing cushioning dunnage. The apparatus and system are capable of meeting the needs of both ends of the customer spectrum. Namely, the compact apparatus and system of the invention are affordable and practical for a customer whose packing needs can be met with a single unit that does not take up a lot of space. The apparatus and system can also serve the needs of customers with high-speed and high-volume production lines having multiple, stand alone packing stations and/or centralized packing stations.
A compact apparatus according to the invention for creating and dispensing material for use as void fill and cushioning dunnage is small enough that it is capable of being mounted as a unit on a stand. The compact apparatus or head comprises a motor and a material feeding arrangement driven by the motor for pulling material from a supply of material and feeding it through the apparatus where it is converted into a cushioning product. A plurality of material shaping members upstream of the material feeding arrangement in the compact apparatus shape the material to convert it into a continuous strip of cushioning product as the material is fed through the apparatus. In one embodiment, a perforator driven by the motor perforates the material at spaced locations along the length of the material as the material is fed through the apparatus to allow an operator to rip from the apparatus a desired length of cushioning product being dispensed by the apparatus. According to a second embodiment, in the compact apparatus operating feed rollers, at least one of which is a rotary cutting die, are used to feed and slit the material for creating and dispensing void fill and cushioning dunnage.
A system of the invention for creating and dispensing material for use as void fill and cushioning dunnage includes the aforementioned compact apparatus and a stand on which the compact apparatus is mounted. According to an example embodiment, the compact apparatus is pivotally mounted on the stand to facilitate material loading. In one form of the invention, the stand is a material cart with wheels, the material cart including a support for rotatably supporting a roll of material which is to be pulled from the roll and supplied to the compact apparatus. An automatic roll tensioner for tensioning material being pulled from the roll maintains tension on the material even when pulling suddenly stops. The cart can also include a work surface for an operator handling cushioning product dispensed by the compact apparatus. As a further feature of the invention, an overhead delivery system is provided for delivering rolls of material to the roll support of a system where the roll support is elevated above an adjacent work surface for an operator handling cushioning product dispensed by the compact apparatus.
These and other features and advantages of the present invention will become more apparent from the following description when taken in connection with the accompanying drawings which show, for purposes of illustration only, several example embodiments in accordance with the present invention.